Tree Spirits
Tree Spirits, also known as Sylvan Spirits, are living trees found in Wyscan. The Sylvan Elf units of Dryads, Thicket Beasts, Treefathers and Avatars of Nature are Tree Spirits. Tree Spirits are sometimes used in war, fighting alongside the Trewi. Sylvan Elves faction info from T9A Webpage Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Epilogue (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p58) Description Tree Spirits have been said to be nurtured by the Sylvan Elves, and to follow them into war. They have also been described as murderous when roused. Sylvan Elves faction info from T9A Webpage In appearance, Tree Spirits are said to be very varied. There are tales of Treefathers with the white bark of birches and Dryads formed from ferns. Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Elven Steeds (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p32) Dryads, the smaller of the Tree Spirits, have also been said to be able to take the form of elven women with leaf-green skin. Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Dryads (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p28) Origins There are conflicting theories about the origins of the Tree Spirits. It is said that by appearance some seems like a fusion of elf and tree, but impossible to tell if they are mortals clad in wood or trees given life. Thomas the Bard (919 A.S.) A tale of the summer of 894 A.S. (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p26) Some believe that the Tree Spirits are kin to the Trewi, the elves of the forest, Supposedly the elves themselves hold them as their own ancestors. The Tree Spirits would then simply the oldest of the elves who have merged with nature. Transcript: Peer Review of The Forest Spirits Paper by Herr Gottlieb (05.07.961) Imperial College of Natural Sciences, Grand Hall (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 8', 'p21) Others believe that the Tree Spirits hail from the Immortal Realm. Supposedly, during some great cataclysm of the past, a great many supernals came to the Mortal Realm and were bound to the bodies of trees and thickets. Today they are one with the forest of their birth. Society Tree spirits are part of the Sylvan Elf society. It is said that they usually are reclusive and keeps to themselves, but during festivities, such as the great Moot at the time of Waryba, they mingle with the elves. Procreation On one occation, it has been observed that a Treefather acts protectively over samplings of similar shape and proportions as itself. These saplings were assumed to be its children by the observer. Aspects of Nature Larger Tree Spirits are said to sometimes carry smaller spirits with them. These sometimes form weapons, signifiers of mark or garments to the larger spirit. Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Elven Steeds (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p32) Sources Category:Sylvan Elves Category:Tree Spirits